


Dance With Me

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, But also, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Dancer Victor Nikiforov, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexy Katsuki Yuuri, Singer Katsuki Yuuri, Singer-Songwriter Viktor, Social Media, Social Media Expert Phichit Chulanont, The antagonist is Yuuri's anxiety and low self-esteem, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, if I can remember, mostly just Yuuri overthinking things, so thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: Yuuri finds himself thrust in to fame as his j-pop boyband IMPULSE becomes an overnight sensation, his days filled with pondering why the fuck everyone has gotten all horny for him, specifically.Meanwhile, in the midst of a creativity slump, Viktor finds inspiration in a j-pop band that just happens to be called IMPULSE. And gets horny for one member, specifically.Wow how weird wonder what's gonna happen.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 34
Kudos: 172





	1. Do I hear a rumbling in the distance? I think it's a fandom being created

**Author's Note:**

> I've listened to nothing but k-pop for a week and now this is happening.

It felt surreal on the slower days. This couldn’t really be happening to him, right? This was just some strange dream Yuuri would wake up from eventually, and he’d still be in that tiny dorm with Phichit, fitting his life around dancing. Fully intending on working as a backup dancer for as long as he could before slinking off in to a quiet life back in Hasetsu.

It didn’t seem real that Yuuri was living in Tokyo, spending the past year rigorously training and rooming with some of his group-mates. They were good guys, considering them good friends after months of spending almost every waking moment together.

There were so many songs and choreography to remember and it was starting to ramp up more, the days blurring together. He had to make a point to check his calendar to remind himself of how much time had really passed. It was nearly a year and a half ago that he’d left Detroit, following up on an offer for an audition that he’d honestly thought he had no hope of actually getting accepted for.

He did though, and now he was in a boyband, living the dream he remembered having as a child, obsessed with his idol Viktor Nikiforov.

\---

 **Phichit:** omg Yuuri

 **Yuuri:** what

 **Phichit** : LOOK

Yuuri watched as a screenshot popped up, it was from youtube, showing the bottom of the player, the views and other stats on display. His jaw dropped in shock at the number of veiws.

 **Phichit** : YOU’RE FAMOUS!!!

Yuuri flopped back in his small bed, his eyes wide as he stared up at the ceiling. No freaking way, it had only been a couple days.. that couldn’t be-? Yuuri let out his breath in a slow gust, heart hammering as his mind scrambled to make sense of all of it.

 **Yuuri** : the band is, no one even knows my name

 **Phichit** : not YET

 **Phichit** : with those moves you’ll be getting an army of stans in no time

Yuuri groaned, running a hand down his face.

 **Yuuri** : you really watched it?

 **Phichit** : ?????

 **Phichit** : OF COURSE??? you really think I’m just gonna IGNORE my bff’s first mv in his boyband??????? u crazy

 **Yuuri** : how stupid did I look? be honest

 **Phichit** : STUPID? omg yuuri no

 **Phichit** : u looked hot af

 **Phichit** : & that major eye-fucking the camera was 100/10 would have your babies

 **Yuuri** : phchit pls

 **Phichit** : I’M SERIOUS

 **Phichit** : ~spicy~ katsudon

 **Phichit** : OMG I HAVE TO LOCK DOWN THAT HANDLE BEFORE SOMEONE TAKES IT brb

Yuuri groaned again, rolling around on his bed until his face was buried in his pillow. This was terrifying, honestly. The mix of excitement and fear he felt was on a level he’d never felt before. He was performing for the whole world now. So many eyes, ready to pick him apart, piece by piece.

He’d managed to push that out of his mind in the whole lead up in to this. It had only been him and the guys in a studio for a long time, and that was something he’d become familiar with. Yuuri sat up, legs hanging off the edge of the bed, hugging his phone to his chest. Dancing for hours, singing lessons, workouts, it all kept him busy. Out of his head. The moments that weren’t spent training were spent eating or sleeping. It made it hard to dwell on the grand scale of this whole thing.

People were _watching_ now, scrutinizing.

Yuuri let out a shaky breath, uncurling his aching fingers from around his phone and burying his face in to his sweaty hands. It was getting hard to breath, chest tightening as his heart began to pound. He took slow, shaky breaths, willing himself to calm down. It’s not like there’s much he can do about this now, he signed the contract knowing that his was going to happen.

He jolted as his phone pinged, picking it up to seen a new message from Phichit. There was a screenshot of a new twitter with the handle @spiciest_katsudon.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, he felt shaky, but the laugh the image pulled out of him manged to loosen up some of the tension in his chest.

 **Yuuri** : I can’t believe you did that

 **P** **hichit** : I’m gonna be captain of the Yuuri stan army

 **Phichit** : or general or whatever it is

 **Yuur** **i** : please

 **Yuuri** : stop

 **Phichit** : 😁

 **Yuuri** : phichit

\---

_[VIDEO - “You Only Live Once” by IMPULSE]_

**@_UnBanshee** : ok so how are we feeling about IMPULSE? honestly they look really promising

reply **@sparkle_eye239** idk what his name is yet but i want to marry the guy at 1:34

reply **@LKMO_love43** GOD SAME

reply **@qozgirlz387** so hot. his moves are on point too. by far the sharpest of the group.

-

 **Phichit** : aayyyy, it begins!!

 **Phichit** : look they already want to marry you

Yuuri laughed, shaking his head in disbelief at the screenshot Phichit sent him. He yawned, feeling the full effect of the days work so late in the evening.

 **Yuuri** : phichit pls

 **Phichit** : get ready bc there WILL be updates i s2tg I’m gonna be stalking social media every chance I get from now on.

 **Yuuri** : I thought you got in to the cirque show??

 **Phichit** : I spend a lot of time stretching

 **Phichit** : plenty of time to see what the people are saying about my King

 **Yuuri** : -___-

 **Yuuri** : PLEASE don’t start calling me king

 **Phichit** : anything for you, my King

Yuuri audibly sighed, flopping back in to his bed.

\---

_[gifset]_

_IMPULSE first live performance of their debut single You Only Live Once!_

**meerkatnip reblogged and said:** ok honestly I was a little meh on them when the video came out but this performance is 🔥🔥🔥

 **rivalkyrie reblogged and said:** seriously those outfits are *chefs kiss*

 **illegal-hero reblogged and** **said** **:** my body is ready

-

Yuuri was being dragged along in the current, getting primped and put in front of cameras. More and more interviews were they asked the silliest of questions, but if the stuff Phichit kept sending him was any indication, people _really_ wanted to know how he took his tea.

It was all so strange. He felt so out of his element. People must see it, right? They were going to figure out he wasn’t supposed to be here and he’d be booted out of the band and go home to be forgotten.

Late at night, when even bone deep exhaustion couldn’t win against his mind, he wondered how Viktor felt about this all when he started. He fished out an old poster he’d kept hidden inside his nightstand. The edges were tattered from years of being hung and re-hung. He’d gotten as a birthday gift when he was fourteen from Mari, she’d even gotten him the signed version of it, and he’d always thought there was something extra special about it. Like somehow the simple little signature would give him some extra confidence. Like he could channel a bit of Viktor through it.

It was silly, Viktor probably signed thousands of posters, but the feeling persisted. He’d been too embarrassed about one of the other guys seeing it it to hang it up before, but he felt like he needed it now.

He found some tape and took a few minutes to decide where he shout hang it, deciding on the wall opposite his bed, where he could see it as soon as he woke up.

He hung up the thin, crinkled paper, smoothing his hand over it and taking a step back. His eyes fell to Viktor, as they always had, looking so young, his long, silver hair thrown over his shoulder. His vivid blue eyes seemed to bore in to him, his smile small, but carrying a level of confidence Yuuri aspired to have.

Viktor hadn’t become a panicky mess in the face of getting a little fame, did he? He looked the camera head on, almost challenging the audience.

Yuuri puffed up his chest. Viktor could do it when he was 15, Yuuri could do it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, coming up with usernames and formatting stuff to look kinda like social media is bit of pain in the ass!! Who knew!! But Yuuri's gotta get thirsted after so I must do what has to be done.


	2. In which Viktor goes from 0 to completely obsessed, which is the only way he can go.

“Yuratcha is out in the backyard, doing his dances.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow, thanking Nikolai and making his way through the small house. The 15-year-old had been adamant that he wasn’t interested in doing ‘any more of those fucking stupid dances’ for as long as he’d known him. As Viktor had understood, his parents had pushed him on to tv as a very young child and that had likely soured the experience. Yuri wanted to do what he wanted now that he was free of his parents, and that involved avoiding everything that had dance numbers.

So the fact that he was apparently dancing was... interesting. Viktor opened the back door as quietly as he could, creeping out on to a sagging porch to find Yuri with his phone propped up on an old picnic table, a neon green pair of wireless earbuds peeking through his blond hair. His face was focused, brows furrowed as he watched the tiny screen and danced along with the music Viktor couldn’t hear.

He watched from the porch for a moment, waiting until Yuri had stopped. Viktor coughed loudly as Yuri picked up his phone, studying the video closely. Yuri glanced back, eyes going wide as he clearly tired to find a way to explain himself. Viktor had made his way through the small yard, joining his flustered protege by the table. He smiled brightly as he managed to snatch away the phone, looking at the paused video on the screen.

“Ooh, is this a boyband?” Viktor pointed out in delight. “And not even mine? I’m hurt.”

Yuri snatched his phone back. “No one listens to your old crap anymore.”

“And _I_ thought you didn’t dance anymore.”

Yuri’s cheeks were pink, a few small tendrils of hair sticking to his forehead as evidence of how long he’d been at it. “It’s different,” he snapped back.

“Who is that you’re copying anyway, they don’t look familiar.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, and it somehow managed to make Viktor feel like he’d aged 40 years in 2 seconds. “Of _course_ you wouldn’t know.”

Yuri sighed heavily, deigning to bestow an explanation to Viktor. “They’re IMPULSE. They’re this new group from Japan, they’re pretty good.”

Viktor took the phone again, pressing play. Sound burst out from the phone, matching the movements of the group of six young men on the screen. He watched for a minute, smiling as he felt a twinge of nostalgia for his boyband days. There was a special camaraderie that developed when you spent your day days learning dances and songs with the same group of people.

He handed the phone back to Yuri and pulled out the notebook he’d tucked under his arm. “I looked over the songs you gave me, I thought we could go over them a bit.”

“Fine,” Yuri grumbled, locking his phone and setting it aside.

\---

**Chris Giacometti** @GiacomettiDance:

Had the honor of working with this lovely bunch of guys! So skilled and hard working (and CUTE! 😉) I hope this is the first of many choreos we’ll work on together!

_[“The Way You Move” by IMPULSE]_

-

Viktor should have been writing, Yakov was starting to hound him about seeing some progress on his next album, but it seemed all he could do lately was sit and stare at the blank page of his notebook. It was like he’d finally wrung his head of every last idea.

It was troubling to say the least.

He turned to twitter to distract him from his troubling thoughts, telling himself that maybe there would be something that would finally give him the spark of inspiration that he needed so badly. He scrolled mindlessly down his feed, nothing really catching his attention until he came up on post from his friend and favorite choreographer. He clicked on the video, always enjoying seeing the dances his friend came up with. It could get some ideas flowing, too.

Viktor leaned back in his desk chair, making the video full screen on his phone as he settled in. As the song kicked in, Viktor felt a spark of recognition that he couldn’t place, briefly distracting him from the video before he was dragged back in as the song picked up. His toe tapped along to the beat. The 6 young men on screen were dancing on a red stage, all dressed in black. His eye was drawn to the man front and center, dressed in black leather pants and a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, his gaze smoldering and unwavering. Viktor couldn’t tear his eyes off him, finding himself holding his breath in wait when the video would cut away to another member. His moves were so clean, he made the dance look as easy as breathing.

Then the video cut to _him,_ showing him laying back on a velvety black couch, his loose, black, button-front shirt open to mid-chest. A few loosely curled pieces of black hair fell over his dark eyes, framed with glimmering, dark gold eye shadow. Viktor couldn’t understand the words, but the mischievous glint in his eyes and curl of his lips kept him captivated. His voice had to go and be beautiful too, didn't it?

Viktor watched the rest of the video in a trance. Then he watched it again.

And again.

And once more for good measure.

Viktor _needed_ more of him. He needed to know his name. Viktor wasn’t sure he’d ever felt such a sudden and immense interest in someone in his life. He looked at the groups name again. IMPULSE. He quickly searched up the name, click on the first video link on the list.

\---

**amber g✨**

ok I tried my best with translating it, if anyone has corrections pls tell me!

-interviewer: is there anyone you’d consider the leader of the group?

-Kuro & Akira: Yuuri!

-Yuuri: what!?

-Hiroshi: yeah, it’s Yuuri

-Ryou: yeah, but he’s like- like the dad

-Rikuto: *laughs* yeah, it’s because he’s the oldest

-Akira: he tells us to drink our water and go to bed *laughs*

-Yuuri: I’m only 23!

-Kuro: yeah, but like, we’re all 18 and 19

-Hiroshi: I’m 20!

-Rikuto: yeah, he’s our dad *everyone laughs*

**🌼sourflowe** **r🌼**

omg this is the CUTEST

**ann swift**

poor yuuri is surround by literal babies

**IMPULSive**

Yuuri is Dad but also Daddy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

-

Could he fall in love with someone over video? It sure felt possible. Yuuri was... _Perfect_. What more was there to say. His dancing was was gorgeous, his voice was gorgeous, _he_ was gorgeous.

His heart was fluttering.

He watched one of their dance practice videos again, eyes following Yuuri’s every step, admiring the unwavering confidence he exuded when he danced.

And that was the funny thing about him, when he was dancing it was like he was unshakable, but in the interviews he watched Yuuri was shier, easily flustered. He had no clue what was being said, but it made him curious about what could make Yuuri turn such an enticing shade of pink.

-

**amber g✨**

-Akira: and there’s the poster in his room

-Yuuri: shut up

-Kuro: *laughing*

-Interviewer: poster?

-Akira: yeah the Dreamer’s Life poster in his room

-Yuuri: shut up!

-Rikuto: be careful! dad’s mad now!

-Kuro: we’re getting a time out

**Akira’s Girl💖**

omg the children are acting up

**Kellz H.**

Yuuri: you go STRAIGHT to your room NO dessert tonight!

**Rain & Tea**

ok but can we just talk about how yuuri is a dreamer’s life fan??? i didn’t think i could love him more but here we are

**Akira’s Girl💖**

**@Rain & Tea** who do you think was his bias

**Rain & Tea**

**@Akira’s Girl💖** vitya obvs bc he’s everyones bias (and everyone is right)

**glo ring**

**@Rain & Tea** dmitri was my fave :(

**Rain & Tea**

**@glo ring** i’m so sorry u have terrible taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have read the youtube comments, Viktor, might've learned some Fun Facts about Yuuri.
> 
> Also- the Aesthetics for the music video & one of Yuuri's outfits is inspired by [this video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBMiaPKJCeI)


	3. Yuuri's a DILF and he's just gonna have to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how the music industry actually works but I assume you guys don't either so we're good here, carry on.

_[yuuri’s sons taking 10 years off his life in 10 minutes]_

**kuro's lost phone**

omg, the look on his face when hiroshi asked how to turn the stove on

**Jess H**

**@kuro's lost phone** I’ve gotten that exact look from my mom

**Random Human**

Yuuri just collapsing in defeat at 5:06 sent me

-

**ImpulseDaily posted:**

_[gifset]_

_Katsuki Yuuri being a supportive dad, part 6_

**vampiresatemygarlic reblogged and said:** I don’t even go here but I want Katsuki Yuuri to softly pat me on the head and tell me I’m doing a good job

-

_[Yuuri being a DILF for 8 minutes]_

_[Yuuri being a DILF for another 9 minutes and 43 seconds]_

_[Yuuri being a DILF for ANOTHER 9 minutes (someone stop him)]_

**yuuri's tight pants**

PLEASE, no one stop him.

**Phichit:** I’m LIVING for all this dad!Yuuri content

**Pichit:** pls keep it coming

**Yuuri:** Phichit. Stop.

**Phichit:** you can’t make me! YOU’RE NOT MY REAL DAD!!

**Yuuri:** 🙄

\---

Viktor rushed in to his manager’s office, slapping a notebook down on to the older man’s desk.

“I have a song!” His eyes felt like they were open a little too wide, his limbs shaky and wrung out, his head buzzing. He’d been overcome with an enthusiasm he hadn’t felt in so long, an insatiable drive to create that had seemed to slip from his fingers at some point.

Yakov didn't look up from his monitor. “Good, now you just need to write ten or eleven more of those and we’ll finally have your next album.”

“I didn’t make this for the album,” Viktor explained, leaning over Yakov’s desk, knocking over a cup of pens, to force his manager to look at him. “I want this to be a single, it’s a... duet, I guess?”

Yakov looked vaguely worried when he finally took a good look at Viktor. “Jesus Christ, Vitya, you look like shit, did you sleep at all last night?”

“I haven’t slept in forty-eight hours, technically, but it’s cool, I’m totally fine!” He thrust the notebook out to Yakov. “Please make this happen.”

Yakov took the notebook with trepidation, slipping on the glasses hanging around his neck. He looked over some of the pages with a frown. “Who do you think you're doing this with anyway?”

“Impulse.”

\---

Ling: is there anyone you’d love to be able to work with?

One name popped in to Yuuri’s head as soon as the question appeared, but he hummed, pretending to think over the answer a bit more before he answered with, “Viktor Nikiforov, definitely.”

The chat perked up with that, and Yuuri didn’t try to hard to keep up with it.

The livestream sessions were a little weird at first, since it had never been something he’d had any particular interest in before, but after doing a few with the guys he’d gotten comfortable and started doing ones of his own. The company had people who modded the chat, keeping things fairly family friendly and peaceful. It was nicer than more formal interviews, anyway. None of the pressure to look camera ready or answering the same questions over and over. He could show up in his pajamas and glasses and play a video game and everyone would be perfectly happy.

FancyAmi: you and Viktor Nikiforov would be so hot together!

Ji-Min: I hadn’t even thought about this but I want this to happen so bad now!!

Hearts-YOLO: #getViktorandIMPULSEtocollab2021

Jun: do you think you’ll ever do any solo work?

Yuuri tried to not get flustered at the comments that caught his eye. He cleared his throat and sipped on his tea to try and disguise it.

“I don’t think I’d be very entertaining on my own,” he answered with a soft laugh.

superheartbbaby: no way!

kittygoMIU: are you kidding you’d be AMAZING

“You guys are very flattering,” Yuuri waved at the monitor, laughing as he waved off the flood of comments. “But I’m definitely not good enough to do any solo stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, is that what you think, dearest Yuuri?? ( ಠ ͜ʖಠ)


	4. Viktor's lyrics are gonna get him sent to Horny Jail

“I assure you, my schedule is very flexible, I can be there as long as I’m needed.”

Yakov rolled his eyes at Viktor.

“In case it’s not obvious, my client is eager to work with yours.”

IMPULSE’s management and production team went quiet for a moment, the sound of papers being ruffled traveling from the phone sitting on the desk between them.

“And, the lyrics... Mr. Nikiforov, are you flexible in that regard?”

“No,” he answered bluntly before Yakov could open his mouth.

“Viktor takes a great deal of pride in his work, he’s written all his own songs for nearly a decade.” Yakov paused for a breath. “I assume you know how well that has worked for him.”

“I do, don’t get me wrong on that,” the manager said, choosing his words carefully, “it’s just that... well, the concept we have for IMPULSE is a bit different than what Mr. Nikiforov is going with.”

“I’m a firm believer in keeping the audience on it’s toes Mr. Tanaka,” Viktor explained, “I know from personal experience that the ‘nice boyfriend you bring home to mom’ shtick gets stale fairly fast, showing that the guys can do something more mature will show everyone that they have range.”

Yakov was watching him, his expression unchanged from his _usual_ grim look, but Viktor knew very well that he was wondering what the hell had gotten in to Viktor.

“Alright, Mr. Nikiforov, you win, we’ll use your lyrics-”

“I’d like to do the choreography, as well.” Viktor interjected.

Yakov groaned softly, running a hand over his face.

\--

**1 WEEKLY OFF-TOPIC DISCUSSION**

_submitted 2 days ago by MagicFairy_583_

232 comments

**2 IMPULSE’s July Vogue spread sneak peek!**

_submitted 10 hours ago by CEVJ_

143 comments

**3 Viktor Nikoforov reportedly working on a song with IMPULSE!!!**

_submitted 2 hours ago by corrupt_twin4757_

367 comments

\--

**✨STREAM YOLO✨** @supercutemuses

omg yuuri has to be SO EXCITED right now!!! can’t believe my boy’s dreams are coming true

**ig: @babyakiras_uwu** 😍@LivingIllusions485

I hope we get to see some behind the scenes stuff with Viktor!! I’ve always wondered what he was like when he isn’t “on.”

⋆ **˚** **｡⋆** **˚⸜(♡** **॑** **ᗜ** **॑♡** **)⸝ ˚⋆** **｡** **˚ ⋆** @noboundsjess25

as a lifetime Viktor stan and a new impulse stan i am FREAKING out rn

💄Alyssa 💋 @softkuro

omg it was only a couple months ago that yuuri was talking about wanting to work with viktor

_[gif] [gif]_

\--

Yuuri was still floating, metaphorically speaking, his mind swirling as his body followed automatically to the music. Viktor Nikiforov wanted to do a song with them.

He was going to be working with _Viktor Nikiforov._

He was going to _interact_ with _Viktor Nikiforov._

_Sure_ , it was probably going to just be as little time was needed to get the song put together. He was sure Viktor would be too busy to spend a significant amount of time here working with them, and it wasn’t like they could make much room in their rigid schedule to go to Viktor. And Yuuri wasn’t deluded enough to think that Viktor would take any interest in him. If Yuuri knew anything about the man, he knew that Viktor Nikiforov was clever. He probably saw some sort of professional advantage to hitching on to the hot new act of the moment before anyone else did.

But still.

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was terrified or excited to the point of numbness.

He knew for sure he’d never felt quite this light dancing.

\--

**Phichit:** YUURI!!!!!!!!!!!

**Phichit:** IS IT TRUE!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Yuuri:** IT IS!!!!!!!

**Phichit:** OH MY GODDDDDDDD!!!!

**Phichit:** HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE RIGHT NOW????????

**Yuuri:** I’M NOT EVEN SURE!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri: Viktor's a professional, he takes this job very seriously, he treats it like art.
> 
> Viktor: No thoughts Head empty Only horny


	5. Vicchan not only lives, but is an unoffical memeber of IMPULSE now (and is the Favorite Child)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave in to my desires after seeing [this](https://youtu.be/Pnspjq3eKFo) when it came out so Yuuri gets to live up to his group's name.

**Yuuri:** everything is going insanely perfectly in my life right now and it’s kinda terrifying

**Phichit:** you ok?

**Yuuri:** kinda, I’m mostly telling you this bc I was looking at puppies for stress relief and look

[pic]

**Yuuri:** look at her

**Phichit:** OMG SHE’S LIKE A TINY VERSION OF VIKTORS DOG!!

**Yuuri:** I KNOW!! and she’s ready to be adopted and I could even take her home on my birthday

**Yuuri:** tell me I can’t get the puppy

**Phichit:** IT’S MEANT TO BE!!!

**Phichit:** get the puppy

**Phichit:** that’s an order

**Yuuri:** I did it

\--

_[IMPULSE vlog | Yuuri’s Birthday Celebration 🎂]  
_

**Ryou’s under-cooked noodles**

“dad brought us a little sister” ashsdifouerh it’s sO FREAKING CUTE!!

**AMELIA**

Hiroshi: what are you gonna name her?

Akira: you should name her Viktoria.

Yuuri @ Akira: So You’ve Chosen Death

**best boy rikuto**

**@AMELIA** I’ll never get enough of the guys teasing Yuuri about his crush on Viktor

**AMELIA**

**@best boy rikuto** lmao imagine how much worse they’re gonna get now that they’re doing a song with him

**Leon**

it’s Yuuri’s day and yet somehow I feel like I’m the one getting all the gifts

**Yua 🌻  
**

ok so Viktoria is the official 7th member right???

\--

_[Yuuri getting roasted by his boys for his birthday]_

_[yuuri being cute for five minutes(birthday special)]_

_[adorable katsuki yuuri moments that I think about a lot]_

\--

**cutelittlesparklingnerds posted:**

_[photoset]_

okay are we just _not_ gonna mention that Yuuri got a puppy that looks EXACTLY like a mini-makkachin???

**hellolovingfluff reblogged and said:** well we already knew he was a fanboy

**leftovernerds reblogged and said:** sometimes self care is buying yourself a tiny version of your idol’s dog for your birthday


End file.
